Malfoy's Manager
by LunaScamander17
Summary: OC kita, sedang mengalami masalah besar dengan Snape, Kekasih sahabatnya. Snape yang kala itu Proffesor Hogwarts, memberinya Detensi lebih dari sebulan. menjadi manager Draco Malfoy. semua orang pikir itu enak sekali, tapi bagi OC kita, tentu tidak. bagaimana kehidupan sang OC yang akan berubah total?


**Disclaimer: jangan bilang apa-apa punya orang lain, tentu saja punya J.K Rowling.**

**A/N: Author sedang mendengarkan lagu ini saat bekerja(mungkin yang perlu tahu): Titanium by David Guetta(ft Sia). Sebenarnya Author ngak tahu mau dikasih judul apa ini fic jadi nanti aja diputusinnya. Dan sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Author bikin fic untuk pairing OC/Real Fictional Character.**

**Warning's: ini fic gaje, typo banyak banget, humor garing, OOC, dll**

**OC's POV:**

Draco Malfoy, 'Pangeran Slytherin' begitu semua orang memangilnya. Entah kenapa dia disebut begitu, mungkin karena ketanpananya yang sama dengan Tom Felton?**(author sudah peringatkan ini Humor)** atau mungkin karena dia punya segrombolan kroni menyebalkan dan fans-fansnya yang aneh, mereka menamai diri mereka 'Draco's Children'.

Ok, kuakui ini memang sangat aneh. Tapi hal yang lebih aneh yang kulihat hari ini dan setiap harinya adalah; Fans Draco yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Yang membuakku muak sekali lagi, mereka selalu mengeluarkan tawa untuk humor garing Malfoy, mengeluh bersamanya ketika ada hal yang menurut mereka perlu di keluhkan.

Kalian harus tahu, kalian salah mengenal Malfoy sebagai orang yang tampan, baik hati, kaya, tipe pria ideal. Setiap hari, selalu aku yang kena. Selalu aku. Aku lelah harus di bully begini. padahal aku ini 'Darah-Murni' kalau kau ingin tahu status darahku, aku tidak ingin menyinggung status darah, tapi yang dilakukan Malfoy sudah kelwatan! Aku berharap Harry sudah membunuhnya di perang Hogwarts.

Namaku Sophia Deandra Crow, aku seorang Ravenclaw, berkacamata, pencinta muggle jadi kau bisa memanggilku 'Darah-penghianat'. Dan yang penting aku masih punya sahabat-sahabat yang baik dan selalu mendukungku, bahkan ada yang dari mereka yang masuk Slytherin.

Sahabat-sahabatku adalah Fiona Xavier, dia seorang Slytherin dan tomboy-emo. Tapi yang kusukai darinya adalah, dia bukan orang yang suka mengintimidasi. Terkadang percakapan kami hanya berujung dengan, "OK", "Oh...", "Lupakan saja".

Yang seorang lagi dri Gryffindor, namaya Jequline Flame dan saudara kembarnya Jeannete Flame, keduanya beruntung di asrama yang sama. Cara membedakan mereka: potongan rambut 'Jaq' lebih pendek dri Jean, dan Jaq pakai kacamata. Dan lainnya yang malas kusebut selain namanya: Lisa Wetson, Lily Sanders, Erica Josh.

Aku jadi anak 'Nerd' yang cukup beruntung. Sampai aku mengetahui hubungan rahasia Snape**(disini dia tidak mati)** dan sahabatku, Fiona. Aku menemukan mereka sedang ciuman di ruang kerja Snape, ketika aku diberikan detensi dengannya. Sebaiknya kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku didetensi.

Hari-hariku jadi meresa terlalu memuakan ketika menemukan Snape dan Fiona di tempat tidurku ketika aku di Hogsmeade**(sorry klo author mispelled, dah lama ngk ke Hogsmeade)**.

Aku sudah cukup puas disubukan oleh sahabatku, minta menemaninya menjadi Snape ketika Snape tidak bisa dengannya malam itu. Kami menulis percakapan di selembar perkamen. Menuliskan 'Snape: selamat malam Fionaku'. Dan kata-kata yang mengodanya, sampai Fiona mau kuajak ke ruang rekreasinya sendiri untuk tidur.

Aku disibukan dengan semua ini. mungkin lebih baik aku tidak diganggu Malfoy. Dia memintaku untuk menjadi Managernya selama sebulan lebih, sampai dia bilang aku tak dibutuhkan lagi. karena ini salah satu hukuman Proffesor Snape.

**A/N: blom muncul humor disini. Tapi kyknya ngk bakal dilanjutin nih fic klo ngk ada review yg minta. Lagian author sibuk. Ini cumen fic selingan doang. Dan baca dong fic Co-Authorku: Jennie.F-101 judulnya: 7 Hearts, 11 Souls, and 1 Journey, fic indah ini khusus banget hampir setiap rancangan cover dan Summary dibuat oleh LunaScamander17 ini. jd baca ya! Awas klo ngk baca, anda saya tendang! :)**

**Author wish you luck.**


End file.
